


Rebellion

by starbucksrian



Series: Another Song About California [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucksrian/pseuds/starbucksrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battery City, 2018. A young girl discovers the power of knowledge, and the risks that come with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After working on this for over a year and only being halfway done, I decided to finally start publishing this for the rest of the internet to see. I'm posting the standard one chapter a week, and there's 7 chapters total in part one. If you really like the story and want more content, head on over to my tumblr (killthepartypoison) where I post extra random stuff as well as a lot of other danger days related stuff. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

June 1st, 2018

My last day of trade school for the year was yesterday, which made today my first day of summer service and also the first day of my internship at the Battery City History Museum. I don’t really know what else to write. I guess I’ll just tell you why I’m writing.

I was reading a book during our one hour of free time today about the Helium Wars and the results of them and something caught my eye. The rebel groups, also known as Killjoys. I mean, sure, everyone learns about the Killjoys in their last year of primary school, but this book really caught my eye. The stuff in the Battery City World History Book was very basic information-

‘The Killjoys are the generic name for anyone who rebels against the kind, loving hand of Better Living Industries. They live under very harsh conditions in the Zones, where tornadoes and dust storms ravage the barren wasteland, there is constant drought, and people die everyday. We do not know why any of them choose to leave the glorious life of living in Battery City, but it is unfortunate that they choose to do so. Most of them were previously hospitalized for mental instability, and have been considered clinically insane by Better Living Industries’ top doctors. If you ever encounter one, immediately call the nearest Draculoid Dispatcher, as they are all armed and they are all dangerous. They want to do nothing but destroy your wonderful way of life.’

That’s all our history book ever said about them, and that’s all that I really cared about back then. But now that I’m older, I was a little more interested. See, this book talked about how they lived. It even mentioned some famous ones like Party Poison and Toxic Sunset. It said most of them write in these things called journals. 

Apparently, they talk about their lives and jot down personal thoughts and notes. I’ve never had a place to keep my personal thoughts, except for this new Better Living-approved notepad. I had to go down to the Better Living Store and request it to receive it, but I really do need it. They ask a lot of me at the History Museum, sometimes it’s hard to remember everything I have to do. It’s almost nine o’clock so I have to turn my light out soon. Tomorrow, I am going to find more books about the Killjoys and read them during my one hour free period. I’m really interested in them now.

 

June 5th, 2018

Over the past few days, I have been reading everything I can find on Killjoys, but they all seem to say the same things. ‘Killjoys are called that because they want to kill you,’ ‘Killjoys are murderers. They’re the worst things on this planet,’ ‘Killjoys burn in h-e-l-l,’  
But the thing is, I’m not sure I believe all that anymore. 

I found a copy of a report from a journalist who went into the Zones to gather information on the Killjoys to help Battery City Draculoids track them down that wasn’t redacted in the archives during my free time today. I made some scans and I read them on the way home today. When my dad asked me what I was reading, I told him I was reading an article on the latest advances in Battery City medicine. I lied to my dad. I’ve never lied before. I felt so horrible about myself for hours afterwards, that I only finished reading the papers a half an hour ago. My Better Living Notepad has served me well so far, but I deleted my first entry off of it and I’m now writing this on paper. I read in the report that Killjoys figured out that Battery City can look at everything you do electronically, and that’s why some of them rebel. Because Battery City spies on everyone who lives there. 

I live in Battery City. Everything I do is monitored, and I don’t really know how to feel about that. I don’t even think I have an emotion for that. Is betrayed an emotion? Maybe that’s how I feel. 

Yesterday, I was in the basement of the museum and I saw an old door and a sign that said ‘Helium Wars exhibit this way’. I asked my superior about it during my one hour free time and I was reprimanded and told to forget about it and not go in there. They told me that it had been demolished and converted into storage and holiday decorations were stored there, so there was nothing to see anyways. I really wish that they wouldn’t have done that, I wanted to see what was inside. Maybe there was more information about the Killjoys in that exhibit.

It’s almost nine o’clock now. I have to turn off my light. Maybe I’ll write some more tomorrow.

 

June 7th, 2018

I have more information about Killjoys! It wasn’t easy to obtain though, I had to go across the street from the Museum during my free time to the very old archive building and look through paper copies dating back to 2014, which is pretty old for archives. The oldest ones the man working there said there were were from 2012, but I needed special authorization to access those. I kind of remember 2012, but I was very young. I had to tell the man working there that I needed to access the archives for the summer research paper that trade History students are assigned. I lied again. I’ve already written my research paper, and it certainly isn’t about Killjoys. I scanned copies of all the files I could find that I had access to and left. The stack of papers in my backpack weighs almost as much as my school books. 

I’ve discovered that Killjoys change their names when they leave the city. For instance, Party Poison, the one I talked about earlier, his name wasn’t always Party Poison. Apparently, his birth name is Gerard Way. I’ve also learned that many Killjoys travel in small groups and do odd jobs out in the Zones to earn money. I still have a lot of questions, but who would I ask? My superiors would probably report me if I were to inquire about the Killjoys, especially since they would be suspicious questions. But I want to find out. 

My parents have grown suspicious of my activities over the past few days. They asked me why I was always in my room when I was at home a few minutes ago. I had to lie to them again. I told them it was part of my summer service internship at the Museum. I said I was trying to familiarize myself with all the material there so I could better assist customers. They liked my answer and praised me for being so thorough. 

I’m frightened by how much I’ve begun to lie to people. Three times in the past two days! But now I know what the draculoids would do if I was caught doing any of this, and that scares me a lot more then how much I’ve started lying. 

I wonder what would happen if I ever met a Killjoy? What would they think of me? Would they really try to kill me just for living in Battery City? It’s not my fault I was born here, so why should they take it out on me? I’m starting to wonder if they’re not killers at all, if they’re just regular people like me and my friends. I’m starting to wonder a lot of things. It makes my head hurt sometimes, I’ve never given this much thought to anything before. I still have a ton of papers to go through that I scanned from the archive building today, so who knows when my next writing will be. Anyways, it’s getting late. Almost 9 o’clock, which means I have to turn the lights out or else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Just a few housekeeping details before we begin- so first off, I've moved updates to Friday because that's just easier for me so that'll be the new standard from now on. Secondly, a story note- only part one is written journal style, so if that's not your thing, don't give up on it yet, its only 6 chapters! I think that's about it for now, enjoy!

June 12th, 2018

I’ve been reading all day and as late at night as I can lately. I’ve learned why a lot of Killjoys rebel. They don’t like Battery City and they don’t like Better Living Industries. None of the papers have really said why yet, but I’m hoping some earlier documents will shed some light on the subject. I’m still reading the material from last year, which means I have a lot more to go. Here’s some stuff I have learned, though.

Apparently, they don’t have Battery Phones in the Zones, well at least, the Killjoy’s don’t have them. I’m not sure how I could survive without my BP, but I guess it’s the whole ‘technology is tracked by Better Living Industries’ thing. I wonder then, how do they communicate? 

I also found out that most places in the Zones don’t have electricity. I guess that makes sense too, ‘cause if Better Living Industries and Battery City don’t want Killjoys around they could just cut off the electricity and make it even harder for them to live. 

Killjoys also dress very flamboyantly. Apparently Party Poison has hair that’s red like fire, and his brother Kobra Kid has blond hair that looks like the sun. Toxic Sunset has purple hair, like a desert flower. I’d like to see that someday. And they all wear colorful leather jackets and shirts. The most colorful thing I own is a pale rose colored shirt, and I’m only permitted to wear that outside on special occasions, like my birthday. 

I’m starting to wonder why Killjoys are the way they are. I mean, red hair, colorful clothes, what does it all mean? Is it a jab at Battery City? Most of my clothes are black, white, or a mixture of both. I have some dark green and blue shirts, but most people call me an ‘unruly teenager’ when I wear them out, so now I just use them as nightshirts. I wonder if Killjoys have colorful nightshirts too? That would be strange. Tomorrow is the start of the weekend, which means I’m going to be doing a lot of research. Maybe I’ll try and find out about their nightshirts.

 

June 14th, 2018

This is all so fascinating to me, I can’t seem to stop learning. I didn’t find anything out about their nightshirts, but I did find out how Killjoys communicate. 

Apparently, everyone has radios. It sounds crazy, considering Battery City monitors all frequencies 24/7 to make sure everything is in line, but somehow Killjoys slip under their radar. I tried to figure out if I could use my radio to pick up a signal from someone, but I couldn’t find any information about it in the papers I had. They started using radios to contact each other in 2013, after a ton of people rebelled and joined the force after a huge scandal in Battery City. Something about mistreatment of workers I think. I don’t remember it, but then again, I was only twelve at the time. 

Also, I found out they hack into Better Living vending machines that distribute things to draculoids. At least the History Book got one thing right: they are all armed. They steal radios and mess with the frequencies and stations so that Better Living Industries can’t track them and if you have someone else’s contact code, you can just radio them to talk to them. It’s a pretty smart idea if you ask me. I think tomorrow I’m going to try and find some books on technology at the Library during my free hour and see if I can’t teach myself how to pick up Killjoy radio signals. I’ll write if things work out or not.

 

June 19th, 2018

I’ve been trying for days to pick up some Killjoy radio but all I get is static, static, and more static. I’m sure there are hundreds of Killjoys, and if they all have their own radios and stations, I should be able to pick up on at least one of them, right? Whatever. I’m not giving up yet, but I might need to find a side project to focus my attention on, even though I’m still only to the beginning of 2016 on my stack of scans from the old archive. I read something on BetterNet about hacking the Better Living system, but it was deleted before I could finish reading it. Maybe I’ll try and find out about that. I’m still bummed that I can’t pick up any radio stations, but I have a few more things I’d like to try tonight. 

However, it’s getting late, and if I don’t turn my light off soon, I’ll get reprimanded tomorrow at the Museum, and I certainly can’t loose my summer service there. Then I’ll never be able to find out about the Killjoys. Plus, my badge gets me special access at the Better Living Library so I can find all of these books. 

I have yet to find a published work that doesn’t make the Killjoys out to be vicious murderers, but I think that’s on purpose. I think there’s a word for it, but I can’t remember it right now. Better Living Industries is starting to become not so great in my eyes. Something is definitely wrong with this world, or at least this city. 

I suppose it’s all the Helium Wars’ fault. Without them, we wouldn’t have Better Living Industries and Battery City wouldn’t be here and there wouldn’t be any Killjoys or Draculoids or anything like that. I wonder what the Helium Wars were like. How bad could something have been that made the world into something like this?

It’s almost nine. I have to go.


	3. Chapter 3

June 21st, 2018

Well, I’ve made progress. And If I get caught, I’m going to end up in prison. I can’t believe I’m doing all of this stuff. I wouldn’t have thought of anything like this 21 days ago!

I took a screen capture of a post on BetterNet that gave instructions on how to hack Better Living Industries technology. It wasn’t anything too serious, just low-level security devices people have in their homes. I think the post might have been from a Killjoy because the screen name was ‘Fun Ghoul’ and that sounds a lot different from everyone else’s standard usernames, which are normally their identification numbers. 

Anyways, I can send a fake signal out saying that my lamp and BP are off at nine o’clock, when really they’re still on! It may not seem like much of a rebellion to a Killjoy, but it sure is a big step for me. Now I won’t have to go to bed at nine o’ clock, but I’ll still have to be extremely careful. There are night patrols to make sure that people are getting eight hours of sleep, and I sure don’t want to be caught with all of the criminal material that is hidden in my room.

I still haven’t figured out how to pick up Killjoy radio, and I’m running out of ideas. I’m going to try again tonight after nine. Maybe they only broadcast after nine because they know that everyone in Battery City is sleeping. I’m excited for tonight. Hopefully, I’ll get some results.

This is all starting to become very real to me. It’s past nine o’ clock, and I’m still awake with my flashlight under my sheets. I hope my parents don’t come in to check on me. Every time I think about getting caught doing this stuff, I get really nervous and I start freaking out, but then I remember that Killjoys have it a lot worse then me. At least I have electricity. I’m going to try the radio again. Maybe I’ll get lucky and find some unsuspecting Killjoys having a late night chat.

 

June 22nd, 2018

I did it! I found a station! Well, not really. I found someone speaking, but by the time I got it in tune enough so that I could understand what they were saying, the message was almost done. All I heard was some guy with a deep voice say ‘Keep running, Killjoys. Goodnight,’ Anyways, that was enough for me. That guy called me a Killjoy! 

Today, after service at the Museum, I’m going to do something that I’m kind of freaked out about. I’m heading down to Better Living Store and requesting another radio. No one can have more then one radio, obviously, so I’m going to say that I broke mine and hide my old one in the closet. I figure if they think that one is broken then they’ll stop monitoring the signal and I can do whatever I want with it.

Lying has become so easy to me. It just rolls off my tongue nowadays. I’m still not sure how to feel about it, but if it’s what I have to do, then I’ll do it. I just can’t stop getting more and more involved, it’s all so interesting! I’ve made a lot of progress on the archive scans, I’m almost halfway through 2016. Things have changed a lot in the past few years for the Killjoys, that’s for sure. More and more people rebel every year, I bet by now the Zones are getting a little crowded. 

Well, probably not, but it seems like there’s a lot more activity then there used to be. It all depends on which Zone you’re in. Apparently there’s six different zones, but six is kind of abandoned because it was destroyed during the Helium Wars. Apparently there’s radiation everywhere there. 

Towns inhabited by people called inbetweeners are scattered throughout Zones 1 and 2. They’re the few people in the world who don’t root for either side, metaphorically speaking. They don’t teach about them in school because Better Living doesn’t consider them to be important to anything or anyone in the city. Better Living Industries supplies them with food, but most people in Battery City don’t know about them because they’re not considered to be citizens. I think Better Living only supports them to try and get them to rejoin the city, but who knows. The more I learn, the more suspicious Better Living Industries and Battery City become.

Service is almost done, which means I have to go get my new radio soon. I need to put this away. Wish me luck, I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hi yes I'm back from the land of not updating my fic please forgive me. Anyways, if you want a more in depth explanation of my absence as well as some other things about the story, go to my tumblr (killthepartypoison.tumblr.com) and theres a post that explains it. I know it's not the normal day, but I'll also be posting a chapter this weekend to make up for the few weeks I didn't post anything. Part 1 should be finished by the end of the month! Enjoy!

June 27th, 2018

It’s been a while since I’ve written in this journal. I finished all of 2016 in my scans but the bulk of the papers were from last year anyways, so I still have a ways to go. I’ve had minimal luck on trying to tune my old radio in to get Killjoy stations, but yesterday I found a station that was playing music. I listened to it until it cut out, which was probably fifteen minutes.

Killjoys don’t listen to the same music we do. In Battery City, the regulated music is separated into two categories: Modern and Classic. The classic stuff is for the older people, and modern is obviously for younger residents. In my opinion, it all really sounds the same either way. There’s lots of piano and strings and all the words are about Better Living Industries. But this music… it was nothing like I’d ever heard of before. I went down into the Library archives during free hour today and tried to find out anything I could about music before the Helium Wars, but any information pre-Helium Wars is hard enough to find, let alone something as specific as music.

I managed to find one paper that talked about music called ‘punk’ and ‘rock and roll’ and I don’t know why, but I think that’s what I listened to. I liked it much better then the standard Better Living singer’s lyrics. All they talk about is how Battery City is the best place ever and some of them even say Killjoys are bad, calling them ‘evil’ and ‘hell worshipers’. I think they’re wrong.

The other day, I was listening to a station and Toxic Sunset and a Killjoy named Silver Candy were talking about how yesterday they quite literally ran into a burning building to save a bunch of inbetweeners from some sort of random desert fire. I don’t think people like that would be considered evil and I’m sure Killjoys don’t have the time to worship anything let alone hell. Toxic Sunset has a great voice. I’d like to meet him someday.

I wrote down a station that Silver Candy mentioned while I was listening to their broadcast and I’m going to try and tune in to that tonight. Hopefully, I can find out about some other Killjoys, because names sure are hard to come by in archives. Most of the papers I’ve found have their birth names listed instead of their Killjoy names, so technically I know tons of Killjoys, but not really. Here’s all the names I’ve been able to gather so far-

Gerard Way - Party Poison  
Angela Coleman  
James Baker  
Grace Fisher  
Frank Iero  
Alexa Ford  
Michael Way - Kobra Kid??? [I read a file that said Michael had a brother, and I know that Kobra Kid is Party Poison’s brother so I’ve just kind of put two and two together with this one]  
Charlotte Wells  
Jenna Clantz  
Miles Hurley - Toxic Sunset

I’ve also learned some Killjoy names from radio broadcasts-  
Turbo Rocket  
Heart Shock  
Fool’s Gold

That’s all I’ve been able to find so far, but like I said, I might find out some more tonight. I’m excited. Sometimes, during my free hour, I think about running away and joining them. But I don’t really have a reason to. The truth is, even though I now know that Battery City and Better Living Industries are corrupt, I have a nice life here. Plus, the Killjoys would probably make fun of me for running away for no reason.

Well, it’s almost nine so I’m gonna start getting my radio set up and looking for this station that Silver Candy mentioned. I’ll write about what it turns out to be, if its even anything.

 

June 30th, 2018

‘This is Fun Ghoul coming to you straight from the heart lands of Zone 4 and you’re listening to The Daily Static brought to you by… Who’s sponsoring us tonight Kobra?’  
‘Jet-Star’s ridiculous new sunglasses,’   
‘Brought to you by Jet-Star’s ridiculous sunglasses! Oh wow, Jet those are pretty whacko I really hope you only paid a carbon or two for those. Wait, why are you wearing sunglasses anyways? It’s 11 at night and you’re inside! Stop trying to be cool, Jet’  
‘Shut up, Ghoul, I do what I want’  
‘Fine. Just trying to be funny, Jet, gosh’

That’s what I’ve been listening to the past three nights, from 11 to 12 at night. Apparently, the guy who sent out that code on how to hack Better Living Technology was indeed a Killjoy and he runs with Party Poison, Kobra Kid, and this other guy named Jet-Star.

So far, I’ve learned that Party Poison doesn’t like being treated like the leader of anything, Fun Ghoul is really funny, Jet-Star likes to eat a lot of potato chips, and Kobra Kid is really shy unless you know him real well. I have bite marks in my pillow from where I’ve had to bite so hard so I wouldn’t laugh my ass off.

I figure, if I can’t become a Killjoy, I might as well keep in touch with them. I’ve already dug myself into this mess so far that I’ll never be able to get out of it, even if I never end up running away, so why not commit all the way?

I found out that the station that I heard the music on is run by Dr. Death Defying, who is kind of a source for everything Killjoy related. If I had to guess, I’d say he’s probably the closest thing to a leader the Killjoys have. I tune into his station everyday when I get home from service and catch up on daily news from the Zones. Apparently, Battery City sends Dracs out almost every day to try and exterminate the Killjoys. But most Killjoys know how to fight better then the Dracs and they end up kicking ass, which is always good to hear.

It’s kind of weird to think that I’m still living in Battery City when all I do is hear people who don’t even know I exist trash talk it all day, but what am I supposed to do? I can’t just run away forever spontaneously! I need a reason. I’m just gonna wait it out for now.

They’ve started paying me at the History Museum, which means I’ve been doing a really good job apparently. Instead of going out and buying things, I think I’m just going to save my carbons… just in case. I hardly remember my days anymore because I’m up so late at night listening to The Daily Static. But it’s so worth it.

I’ve slowly picked up on a lot of things listening to the various stations I do. For instance, most Killjoys don’t call each other by their ‘full’ names. For instance, Fun Ghoul is his name, but people just call him Ghoul. And with Kobra Kid, you just say Kobra. Most people call Party Poison, Party, but then there are some people who call him Poison. It’s the same thing with Toxic Sunset, though I think more people call him Toxic.

I kind of feel like a stalker, knowing all this information, but I guess if other Killjoys are listening in, why shouldn’t I be allowed to? I’m on their side more then Battery City’s, if anything I think they should be proud of me. I used to be this ignorant person who just went through life, colorless and emotionless. But now, everything is different. It’s almost like Better Living Industries was like holding a bandana over my eyes and I just figured it out and took it off but everyone else is still blinded.

What if Better Living Industries found out that I knew all of this? This is the whole reason they send Dracs and Exterminators out into the Zones every day, to find out information on the Killjoys. And I sure as hell have a lot of information about them. It seems like I know pretty much everything. I’d probably be tortured. Oh god. I never thought of that before. That really scares me.

Well it’s getting late and if I want to keep my new job I should probably get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter of the week, as promised! Its a little short, but I hess thats why you get for posting twice in one week. Anyways, I have a very busy weekend next week with a production at school and I'm going to a concert on Saturday which is gonna take up my whole day so its unlikely that there will be a chapter next weekend :( But the week after that Part 1 will be over! Woohoo! Anyways, I'm gonna shut up now haha. Enjoy!

July 4th, 2018

Today, Dr. D mentioned that before the Helium Wars today was a special day in America. He played a really old version of the national anthem, but it was all weird at the end. It sounded like someone was scratching a record or something, but whatever. I wonder what was so special about today? I would look it up on BetterNet, but it sets off all sorts of red flags with BLI if you look up pre-Helium Wars information, like stuff about the old America. Apparently, there used to be 50 states. There’s only 32 states now. 

California has the highest concentration of Killjoys in the country, apparently, but there’s more and more Killjoys who are moving out of the Zones and across the country, so new Zones are popping up everywhere.

I wonder how people get Zone Passes. I know people who work in media can get them pretty easily, but the question is would BLI give a fifteen year old girl like me a Zone Pass? Probably not. Then I guess the only way to get out there would to be to run away.

I think I’ve accepted the whole idea of running away, but I’m sure the reality of it would be much different. But I have no siblings, and the relationship between me and my parents isn’t exactly a strong one. My dad works in the mines all day and normally doesn’t get off until eight, which means I hardly ever see him, and my mom works the night shift at the sewing factory. That’s how I got my ‘colorful’ shirts. They were new designs and BLI decided they were too colorful and didn’t want them to be sold, but my mom grabbed a few for me before they went in the trash. 

My parents are pretty cool, but they would definitely turn me in if they discovered what I was doing. Anyone would. As for friends, I don’t have any really. I’m kind of the kid who sits in the back corner and doodles all of class. But I get good grades, so it kind of just slips by undetected. 

I was listening to a station broadcast by someone named Mad Gear while I was looking through some scans of a book about the Zones today and he said that at midnight tonight, he and Missile Kid were gonna do something special and that if anyone was near the borderlands in Zone 1 to step outside right about then and ‘You’ll probably see something pretty fantasticular occupyin’ the skies, Zonies.’

Mad Gear is kind of funny, but he’s more weird then anything else. But he and Missile Kid make pretty good music together, so I tune into his station every once and a while to hear some of their tunes. 

Either Missile Kid is real quiet, or he isn’t there when Gear is broadcasting most of the time, ‘cause I’ve only heard his voice once or twice. But he seems like a pretty cool guy. He’s got a nice voice too.

Anyways, its 10:40, so I’m gonna get my radio out and start looking for The Daily Static. 

 

July 8th, 2018

So I’ve concluded that Mad Gear and Missile Kid are both insane. That night, after the static, I peeked out my window and watched as huge fireworks lit up the sky just outside of Battery City. They were all sorts of colors, red, blue, green, purple, orange, anything you could imagine. After that, a bunch of Drac cars zoomed down the streets and I’m pretty sure I heard a few ray-guns go off. The day after, Dr. D got kind of pissed off at them on air and told Mad Gear to give him a call. 

So then, after dinner, I tuned into Gear’s station and I got there in the middle of Missile giving a speech and he was apologizing for Gear and then a second later Gear came on and said that what he did was really dumb and that it could have gotten someone killed and that he was sorry. 

And then, in the middle of The Daily Static, Party got on and kinda pissed on Gear, saying that he was always doing reckless shit and one day Missile Kid was gonna get killed ‘cause Gear is an idiot. 

I never really thought there could be drama between Killjoys like there is between teenagers at school. But, I guess a high-pressure environment like the Zones kind of gets to you sometimes and you do stupid shit. That’s understandable, at least to me. I guess out in the Zones where Dracs roam free and Exterminators are everywhere, doing stupid shit gets you or someone else killed.

Work is going well, I suppose. I get paid ten carbons an hour, which is minimum wage for workers who aren’t adults yet, so I’m ok with it. I’ve saved up almost enough to pay for supplies to run away, but I’m gonna wait and keep saving. I still don’t know if I actually want to leave. 

This is the hardest decision I’ve ever been faced with, besides what flavor of ice cream I want during lunch hour at school. You can’t blame me for that one, though, because I go to trade school and those are always funded more so with left over money they buy ice cream and there’s over 150 flavors of it. And you can have as much as you want. 

I would definitely miss that if I ran away. But I’m sure they have at least vanilla ice cream in the Zones. Everybody has ice cream, right? 

Whatever. I’m tired. I might not listen to the Daily Static tonight, although it is the funniest, and funnest, part of my life, so I probably will.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know, I know, it's been a while. I've had some issues to work out with my former co-author, etc. and then finals came so I was a little swamped for a few weeks. Anyways, here's the final chapter of Part 1!!! How exciting! And as part of my Christmas present/holiday celebration gift to you all, Part 2 starts next week! I'll for sure be posting a chapter around the beginning of the week and there may or may not be 2 or 3 more chapters throughout the rest of the week (remember those co-author issues?) depending on a few things. Anyways, enjoy the final installment of Part 1!

July 13th, 2018

It’s been a while since I’ve written anything, but there’s really been nothing interesting to write about. Same old life, filled with the same old illegal activity. Nothing new. But last night, as I was trying to tune into The Daily Static, a station that I’d never heard before popped up. It was a girl, Lucky Charlie, and she seemed pretty cool. But she only talked for a few minutes and then this guy named Cake Walk came on after and started saying really weird and cryptic things, and the more I listened, the more I got the feeling that the station wasn’t for public consumption. 

Cake Walk said that he and his ‘crew’ were planning some sort of raid or something like that, and it was happening soon, in the next few days. Well, of course I panicked today after I got out of work and instead of calling my mom to come pick me up I went out to various BL stores and purchased everything I hoped I would need to run away. When I got home, I dumped everything in my backpack into the trash and I filled it up with supplies while my mom was taking a nap. 

I hope that Cake and his crew don’t do something stupid and mess up my life in Battery City, ‘cause if they do, when I find them in the Zones, there’s probably gonna be hell to pay. I’m already teetering on the edge of going to jail for the rest of eternity, I don’t need a group of crazy Killjoys coming into Battery City and raising suspicion. I’m way too far in to turn back now, but I guess it’s alright ‘cause I don’t want to.

Running away kind of scares me now that I’m actually being faced with the prospect of having to do it. How will I get away? There are Dracs every where at the edge of the city, coming in and out of the Zones. I’ve only been near the Zones one time, and from what I remember, there was a huge fence and barbed wire at the top. 

What if I had to run away in the middle of the day? I would get killed, or worse, captured! BLI would probably torture me for information on the Killjoys and execute me when they found out all the other illegal shit I’ve done. That or they would stick me in the ‘clinic’ and declare me ‘clinically insane’ like all the rest of the Killjoys. How ironic would that be! Maybe I could be an honorary Killjoy.

Anyways, I’m going to see what Dr. D has to say about this, if anything. He seems like the guy to turn to in a situation like this.

 

July 15th, 2018

Last night I went up on the roof of our building to listen to The Daily Static. It was so weird seeing Battery City like that... It was almost like the city actually ran out of battery every day and they charged it at night. It just looked dead. There were a few patrol cars, but they were all on the ground so there was nothing to worry about. 

I tried to find Lucky Charlie and Cake Walk’s station before hand, but no luck. I just got static so I guess they weren’t broadcasting, or they’d moved frequencies.

Dr. D didn’t have much of anything to say on the subject of Cake Walk and his upcoming ‘raid’ on Battery City, just a friendly reminder to not do stupid shit that will get people killed. His silence about the whole thing makes me think that he doesn’t know about it, ‘cause Dr. D is pretty up front about everything. He doesn’t indirectly talk to people and leave them wondering if he meant them or not. He’s pretty damn blatant about what he wants to say. 

Jet-Star seemed like he was thinking about something more then just the best place to get fast food that won’t kill you in the Zones when he was talking with Ghoul yesterday, so maybe he knows a thing or two about what’s going on. But the Zones are big, so probably not. 

Last night was relaxing, up on the roof. I mean, I was laughing my ass off, but in between then, like when Ghoul and Party played music and talked about it, it was the most peaceful I’d ever felt. I’m definitely gonna do it again tonight. 

I’m still worried about this assault or whatever you want to call it that Cake was talking about. What if people get killed? Either way, if it happens and I don’t get out of the city right after, I’m gonna get taken to jail. It’s going to raise so much suspicion, the Dracs are probably gonna search everyone’s places. 

But of course I’m anticipating all of this and thinking ahead. Today after I got home as I was listening to Dr. D’s broadcast I cleaned out everything in my room and got rid of pretty much everything that tied me to Killjoys and stuff like that. The incinerator in the basement is locked, but I hacked into the system and had myself a bonfire. I even roasted a marshmallow to add to the irony of the situation. 

It’s getting late, and I’m gonna try and pick up Cake Walk on the radio before The Daily Static. I’m gonna head up to the roof now. Maybe I’ll bring the journal up with me.

 

July 16th, 2018

It’s a full moon tonight, which is why I’m up here past midnight. The Daily Static was pretty funny tonight. It ended with Kobra and Party wrestling on the floor of wherever they live and Ghoul laughing so hard he could barely get the words ‘That’s it for The Daily Static, see you in 23 hours Killjoys! Keep running!’ out to end the show. I’ve never seen the moon before. It’s always up after nine o’ clock, which is bed time in Battery City. 

Looking at the damn moon is making me angry. I hate this city! I hate Better Living Industries and Battery fucking City and I hate the draculoids and I hate exterminators and I hate everything about this place and this company! 

I’m 15 years old, and this is the first time I’ve seen a full moon! Hell, the first time I ever saw the moon in person was three nights ago! There are some people who have never seen the moon in person, in fact, I bet no one in this city has! 

My whole life has been a lie! Nothing about anyone in this city is ‘special’ or ‘unique’ ‘cause we’re all the same! BLI is controlling Battery City so much that when they tell us to ‘Keep smiling!’ it puts a smile on our face and its bullshit and I hate it! 

Fuck this. I have a reason now, I’m getting out of this stupid- holy fuck! I think I just heard a ray gun go off. 

Ok someone’s getting into a fire fight- shit!


End file.
